The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum and given the cultivar name of ‘Orbit Bronze’. Sedum is in the family Crassulaceae. Sedum ‘Orbit Bronze’ is the result of a planned breeding project to produce short dark leaf Sedum telephium (Hylotelephium telephium) with high crown counts. The new cultivar originated from a cross between Sedum telephium 31-5, as the seed parent, and Sedum telephium 32-6, as the pollen parent. Both parents are proprietary, unpatented plants.
Compared to Sedum telephium 31-5, the new cultivar has a rounder, tighter habit.
Compared to Sedum telephium 32-6, the new cultivar has leaves that are more oblong, and less shiny, and the habit is rounder.
Compared to Sedum ‘Chocolate Drop’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,866), the new variety has a larger, rounder habit with a bigger crown faster, and with leaves that are oblong rather than oval.
This new and unique Sedum is distinguished by:                1. medium size, oblong, serrated leaves that are red brown in summer sun and olive green in spring,        2. burgundy red stems,        3. a high crown count that will grow or fill a container more quickly,        4. an upright, round, tight habit like a topiary, and        5. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.